Kairi Lumina
Kairi Lumina is the female Captain of the Bloodless Vampires. Appearance Black hair with crimson colored bangs, crimson colored eyes, and mostly wears black, sometimes with a cape. Personality Vastly intelligent, but also can be very persuasive about her varying jobs. Does not hesitate to kill those she despises, especially her former captain, Samuel D. Axe. Relationships Crew First Mate: Toby Dicey Navigator: Damien "The Blood Raven" Bran Musician: Arzen "The Snake Charmer" Cobaras Cook: Theo "Butcher of Hell" Gaine Doctor: Eliza "The Butcheress" Bathory Helmsman: Goheno "The Berserker" Baba Friends Enemies Axe-Head Pirates Family None to have been heard from Abilities and Powers Weapons A rapier that is one of the 21 Grade Swords, called the Heaven's Savior Devil Fruit Unknown until further notice Attacks Hot Fencer-''' After heating up or setting her rapier on fire, Kairi delivers a powerful, burning slash across her opponent's body. The damage is greater than a normal rapier attack due to the addition of fire. ''El Baile de la Muerte '' - Literally means "Dance of Death", Kairi disappears in a blur and with incredible speed, she "dances" around her enemy or enemies, slashing at them from all sides until she finishes and watches them bleed to death from all the wounds she's inflicted on them. 'Nine Circles of Hell Techniques ' ''Limbo, Minos' Judgment:'' ''Kairi, if she knows her opponent's sins, she vanishes and circles around them like a shark a number of times before attacking. A reference to Minos' tail, which would wrap around him a number of times for judgment of a sinner. For example, if it wrapped around him five times, he would go to the fifth circle of hell. ''Carnal Tempest: '' Kairi unleashes a strong gust of wind that can not only send an enemy flying off their feet, but as they fly, they are cut numerous times by small, nearly invisible airblades. Reference to the second level of Hell, where the lustful are punished. ''Fang of Cerebrus - Forceful Purging: '' Three powerful slashes that can split open a person's belly, spilling their entrails to the floor. A reference to the third circle of hell for Gluttons' punishments. ''Fang of Plutus - Thieves' Punishment: '' Kairi stabs or slashes her opponent's hands, possibly rendering them completely useless for life as well as making them lose their fighting skill. Reference to the wolf-beast Plutus in the fourth circle and the sinners of Greed. ''Wrath of the River Styx: '' Fueled by pure rage, Kairi unleashes a devastating barrage of slashes that get stronger with each wave. Reference to the fifth circle and the sinners of Wrath. ''Hellish Tombs of Fallen Ones: '' Kairi heats up her sword with her spiritual power, rams it straight into the ground, causing a small quake. It's small enough not to damage buildings in the distance, but strong enough to make the ground split apart and engulf her victims. Reference to the sixth circle of hell and the fallen angels that are seen there. ''Damnation of the Violent: '' A three stage attack: 1) Kairi attacks and attempts to draw blood, 2) She then attacks the joints in the body, hoping to render the victim immobile, 3) She breaks the ground and flings very hard, sharp rocks at her victim for damage. A reference to the seventh circle of hell and the violent crimes that cast sinners to there. ''Maleborge - Deception of the Descended: '' Kairi creates a huge crater that makes her victim fall downward to the bottom, where she can create false images as well as false noises to distract and confuse them. In the crater, there are holes in which waves of heat blast through, doing a considerable amount of damage as well as causing nearby rocks to explode doing extra damage if the victim is nearby. Reference to the 8th circle of hell and the many "pockets" within. ''Cocytus - Frozen Torment of the Traitors: '' This is a most mysterious technique out of the entire set of moves. Kairi is somehow able to freeze not only the ground, but the very sky above, as well as her opponent. Chunks of ice appear on her victim, not enough to cover them completely, but enough to keep them from moving from the neck down.. Reference to the frozen lake and the sinners who betrayed others in life ''Nine Circles of Hell Ougi - Vice of the Frozen King: '' The ultimate technique of the set. Can only be done after Cocytus is performed. With her opponent frozen, Kairi attacks both shoulder joints, hoping to completely sever the arms from the body of her victim. Then, she attacks the neck in hopes for decapitating and thereby killing said victim. Not seen very often, but so far, it hasn't failed her. Reference to Lucifer aka Satan, who is a three-headed beast frozen from the waist down, each head chewing on sinners such as Brutus, Cassius and Judas Iscariot. History Past Born in the West Blue, Kairi was abandoned as a baby on the doorstep of a church. There, the nuns and priests took her in and raised her as if she was already one of the children living in the church with them. As she grew up, Kairi's days were filled with daily prayer, Bible Study, and charity jobs around her home of Sanctus Island. The city she lived in was quite large, and had much suffering, so she did her best to make life easier on those less fortunate. At the age of eight, Kairi began to display unusual strength and an uncanny talent for swordsmanship (which she barely practiced, unless you count playing with a stick with the other children of the church). Convinced that her strength, her commitment to the church, and even her presence was a gift from God, the Church began to secretly train her in the Fencing sword style. With her amazing rate of progress and growth in strength, Kairi soon mastered everything she was taught by the age of eleven years old, only three years after she began. Normally, it took a decently skilled person at least six years to make it that far. Because of her skill, and the church CONVINCED that was an angel sent from above, she was given the beautiful treasure of the church, a sword that was passed down through the years. Supposedly, it was used in times of dire need, as well as the salvation of the island many years ago. The sword was a rapier called "Heaven's Savior", one of the 21 Great Grade Swords. With her blade and skill, she defended all the people of the island from dangerous people, whether it be corrupt Marines or pirates. Because of this, she was deemed "The Holy Knight of Sanctus Island". 'Present' After joining Axe on his first crew, for nearly five years, they travelled the world, searching for treasure. But, Kairi soon mutanied against her former captain, and started her own crew, the Bloodless Vampires. Trivia - Please, whoever edited this without my permission or the creator of Crew of the Axe's permission, stop. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pirates